See You Soon, My Love
by xxTwistedxDreamsxx
Summary: When Jo fell terribly ill, Laurie and Amy came home. Jo tells Laurie what she's been wanting to say for years. Twenty-two years after the start of Little Women. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic not related to Harry Potter. Please excuse my writing because I'm not used to write fics not related to Harry Potter. I hope you like it all the same! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Little Women because if I did, Jo wouldn't be an idiot and would have been married to Laurie.  
_

_**T**_HE cold wind softly brushed against the bare branches of the tall trees. Children could be heard singing Christmas carols. Everything was perfect, until a telegram, a telegram so small yet it caused too much pain that it changed a dream-like day into a horrible nightmare…

Theodore Laurence or Laurie as he preferred it was contentedly playing a merry melody in his grand piano when his wife, Amy, came in. Her hair was flying in all directions and her eyes were welling up with tears. At the sight of this, Laurie immediately walked over to her.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" he asked worriedly.

But Amy did not answer. Instead she just handed him a nearly-crumpled piece of paper. Laurie cast her one last look before reading aloud –

_Mr. and Mrs. Laurence:_

_Please come home. Jo fell very ill._

_Mrs. Margaret Brooke_

The moment the words came from his mouth, Laurie's world seemed to freeze. It was as if a sharp icicle had pierced his whole heart and soul.

That night, the couple barely slept. Both wanted to go to Concord as soon as possible. They both lay on their bed, not facing each other. Amy's eyes were red and puffy from crying all day. Soon, she fell asleep but not before another downpour of tears. Laurie, on the other hand, couldn't bear it. He can't even close his eyes for he was afraid that he might imagine how Jo would look when they get there. All we wished was that Jo wasn't sick at all but was just playing a mean hoax so that he and Amy could come home. But then again, he thought, Jo could do many things except this. He also wished that time would go faster for he was afraid that when they get there…well, it would be too late.

The very next day, Laurie and Amy set out to their journey from Washington, where they lived, back to Concord, Massachusetts.

* * *

Meg wiped Jo's forehead with a towel, damped in cool water.

"How are you feeling Jo, dear?" Meg asked.

"I feel worse than yesterday," Jo answered feebly, her lips hardly moving.

"Does anything hurt?" said Meg as she removed some of Jo's hair from her face.

"Every inch of my body hurts. I feel so weak, Meg," Jo said.

Meg can't help but feel pity towards her sister. It was as if she wasn't Jo anymore. She was not like the strong and brave sister Meg always thought she was.

"I want to go," Jo softly whispered.

"No! I won't allow you to. Not yet, Jo. You _won't _leave just yet," cried Meg.

Meg was troubled of what Jo had just said and was dumbfounded. Jo on the other hand, felt sorry for frightening her sister that she did not want to talk anymore as she was afraid of what she would say.

"Has Teddy arrived yet with Amy?" Jo asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, they haven't arrived yet. But rest assured that they _would _come. I already sent them a telegram yesterday," said Meg hopefully.

"Oh I cannot wait any longer!" cried Jo.

"Be patient, Jo," was Meg's reply as she stood up.

Before Jo could protest, Professor Bhaer walked inside the room. He sat at the foot of her bed.

"I'll leave you two for a while," Meg said as she left through the door.

"Are you all right?" Professor Bhaer asked his precious wife.

"I don't know," answered Jo sadly.

"Then I hope that by the time I get back from work, you'll be just fine," he said before a planting a kiss on her forehead.

"See you soon, Jo."

He went out of the room, closing the door behind him. And as he did, Jo gently closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_

* * *

_

Hours had passed and eventually night had fallen. Amy, Laurie and their daughter, Bess finally reached the March residence. Amy knocked on the door and in an instant; it flew open revealing a very happy Meg with her husband, John Brooke. Amy quickly hugged her favourite sister. Laurie, on the other hand, asked John, "How is she doing?"

"She's sleeping," John said, "Excuse me but I need to go get the children. I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you.

Meg cooked their dinner while her daughter, Daisy (who was brought by her father) helped in setting the table. The other children were listening to their Aunt Amy as she told them of her adventures in Italy when they went there last month.

Laurie quietly opened Jo's bedroom door, careful not to wake her up. His heart seemed to race at the sight of his beloved. She had changed so much. Her skin was awfully pale. Her once beautiful hair was now unkempt. But all the same, she still looked like an angel to him.

He sat on the chair beside her bed. He heaved a breath of relief when he saw that she was still breathing. He took her small hand and kissed it gently.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and in came John.

"I thought I might find you here," he said softly, "Dinner's ready. You better eat after that long journey of yours."

"Much obliged John," Laurie said, "You go ahead."

"Alright then but I advise you to stand up and get yourself at the dining room if you don't want Margaret to fuss about it," John whispered before they both joined in laughing silently.

Laurie squeezed Jo's hand before letting it go as he murmured, "I'll be back, Jo."

The two walked out of the room to join the others in the dining room. Meg prepared delicious-looking dishes of different kinds. They excitedly sat down on the table and began the feast.

"Why'd you cook so much, Meg? It is not even Christmas yet," Amy asked.

"My sister and brother-in-law came from Washington so I won't have you eat leftovers from last night's meal. And besides, it's Christmas Eve," said Meg, proud of what she had made.

Laurie was amazed at how Meg's cooking had improved. However, he couldn't thoroughly enjoy his dinner for he can't help but think, why should he be rejoicing while his Jo was in pain?

Later that night, when everybody was fast asleep in their beds, Laurie patiently watched over Jo. He was afraid that when he would close his eyes, Jo would never be able to wake up and see him. Whenever he would feel sleepy, he would go to the bathroom and rinse his face with cold water.

After many trips to the bathroom to wake himself up, Laurie, went to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. When he entered the room once again, he heard the voice he had wanted to hear for so long,

"Teddy?"

Laurie spun around and was surprise to see Jo awake. He placed the glass of milk on a table before tightly hugging his best friend.

"Oh Teddy, it is you! It can't believe you're finally here" Jo cried happily.

"You've been waiting for me?" Laurie asked with a mischievous glint in his eye as he let go of Jo.

"Of course I have," Jo answered, matter-of-factly.

Laurie couldn't resist smiling because he knew that the glow in Jo's face had come back.

"Where's Amy?" she asked.

"She's sleeping," said Laurie.

"What time is it?"

"It's half-past midnight."

"Then why are you still awake?"

"I'm guarding you. Anyway, do you need something? Are you hungry?"

"I am, a little."

Laurie stood up hastily and went to the kitchen. He reheated the chicken broth soup that Meg told him to feed Jo when she wakes up. He then took the bowl to Jo's room.

"Teddy, tell me all about your trip in Italy," Jo pleaded as he fed her.

"Well, believe me, there's not much to say. Amy and I went to Milan and she loved painting the pigeons in front of the Milan Cathedral."

"Have you gone to the canals of Venice? They're very beautiful I bet and so romantic."

"_I wanted you and me to ride on one of those fancy gondolas. And then I would kiss you under the bridge at sunset," _thought Laurie but he said instead, "Amy and I weren't able to go there."

"That's too bad," Jo said.

The time dragged on with Jo and Laurie exchanging stories of their new lives. The room was eventually filled with laughter and bliss.

"Teddy, we better tone it down or else we'll wake up everybody," Jo cried.

"It's actually better to wake up the dead than to wake up Meg," laughed Laurie and immediately, Jo burst into another round of hysterical giggle fits.

After a few minutes, the two finally calmed down. Jo ate the last of the chicken broth that Laurie had been feeding her.

"Oh Teddy, I've missed you so," said Jo in a voice so sincere and innocent that she almost sounded like her late sister, Beth.

"Not as much as I longed to hear you call me 'Teddy' once more," Laurie whispered, his black eyes staring lovingly onto Jo's brown ones.

"Thank you for the broth," she said.

"You're welcome." And with that, Laurie stood up and took the empty bowl to the kitchen but before he could do so, Jo called him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Laurie, worriedly.

But Jo shook her head, leaned towards him and whispered, "Please don't leave me ever again, Teddy."

Laurie's heart nearly melted at Jo's words. He took her hand before saying, "Never again. I promise." He gently squeezed her hand and placed the bowl on Jo's bedside nightstand. He watched as Jo drifted away to sleep.

_

* * *

_

The next day, Professor Bhaer came back home and was surprised to see a very sleepy Laurie, his bloodshot eyes closing because of exhaustion.

"Laurie? Is that you?" he asked, gently shaking him.

"Oh! Professor Bhaer!" cried Laurie, as he bolted from the blue.

"Friedrich, good morning," Meg greeted, entering the room. Her eyes scanned around and she exclaimed, "Laurie!" when she saw him.

"Good morning, Meg, as with you Prof!" said Laurie as if he was drunk.

"You haven't slept tonight, have you?" Meg asked.

"In fact, I haven't."

"Well, I guess you better need to have some rest, Laurie. And, thank you for watching over my Jo," Professor Bhaer said as Laurie stood.

Laurie almost wanted to vomit when Bhaer said "_his Jo" _but as he was so exhausted, he couldn't exactly do it. Without another word, he exited the room and went to his and Amy's room just beside it. He lay on the couch, not wanting to disturb Amy, and soon fell asleep, not minding his unfortunate position.

_

* * *

_

It was already Christmas Day and Meg, along with Amy cooked the most delicious food their Marmee used to cook during the most awaited time of year. Everything in the humble house looked festive, from the quaint Christmas tree to the vase of red poinsettias on the table. John again, took the children back from his and Meg's home to celebrate with them. Laurie climbed down the stairs just in time for eating. He massaged his neck due to the cramps he gained from sleeping on the couch. His pain, though was eased when he saw Jo standing up and helping her sisters.

"Jo? I'm surprised to see you out and about," said Laurie.

"Well, I'd like to thank my nurse, Theodore Laurence. Without him, I wouldn't be here tonight," said Jo.

"I'm no nurse of you," Laurie defended himself.

"Alright you two stop that now," said Meg in a motherly tone.

Everybody surrounded the table and began eating. Now that Jo was with them, everybody had the Christmas spirit in them. After that, the family huddled together in the parlour as they sang Christmas carols. While the rest of them busied themselves in merry-making, Meg asked Laurie if she could talk to him in private.

"What is it?" Laurie asked as they sat down at the dining room.

"Thank you," said Meg.

"Whatever for?"

"Jo had been sick for almost a week and a half now. She spends her time sleeping these past few days and every time she wakes up, she's been asking for you. Yesterday morning, before you arrived, she told me that her condition was getting worse and that she wanted to go. But now, it's as if every burden from her has been lifted. Last night, I heard you two laughing. You don't know how long it's been since I last heard Jo's laughter."

Laurie sat motionless. He didn't know how sick Jo was before they came. He felt immensely satisfied that he brought back the old Jo. But he still couldn't remove the fact that it might just be temporary.

"I couldn't bear lose a sister again."Laurie could have sworn he saw a single tear flow down Meg's cheek.

_

* * *

_

Two days after Christmas, Jo felt good as new. It was as if she never even had an illness. Soon, Jo was already asking Meg for permission to go ice skating with Laurie (as Bhaer didn't know how to and Amy wasn't in the mood). After numerous attempts of doing so, Meg finally gave in saying that, "it wouldn't hurt."

Jo quickly put on her ice skates and went straight to the frozen lake with Laurie trailing behind her.

"I can't believe you got Meg to agree with you," cried Laurie as their skates began to hit the ice.

"Wohooooooooooooo!" Jo shouted gleefully as she and Laurie twirled in circles.

"Race you to the end of the lake," cried Laurie, rushing to get to the end first.

Unfortunately for Laurie, Jo won by a landslide. Apparantly, she was already twelve feet away from the finish line when Laurie announced the race.

"Sorry Teddy, but I won!" said Jo with her hands up in the air.

"No fair, Jo!" Laurie ran up to her and took her by the stomach as they moved round and round.

"Teddy, I'm getting dizzy!" cried Jo, slightly annoyed but was still smiling all the same.

"That's what you get when you cheat," said Laurie in a playful way.

The two collapsed on the snow when Laurie, too fell woozy. Both had a mixture of happiness and dizziness plastered on their faces.

"I can never believe that for our age, we still act like children!"Jo asserted.

"I guess we really are young at heart." Laurie beamed at his best friend which she returned gratefully.

The happiness they felt couldn't be expressed in words and I could indeed tell you, it was the best day of their lives.

_

* * *

_

But the only thing predictable about life is its unpredictability.

Jo's illness came back three days after and according to the doctor, it became dangerously grave. The disease caused a strong effect on her outside appearance for she grew thinner and paler as if by just touching her, you can already hurt her. Her once beautiful hair became tedious and brittle. Dark circles also appeared underneath or eyes.

"May I come in Jo?" Amy asked, the next morning.

"Of course," answered Jo.

Amy entered and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, half-smiling.

"I feel fine," Jo lied.

"You know, you were never the best liar, Jo," said Amy.

"It's too bad, I might never learn how to become one," Jo laughed, Amy frowned, "Oh come on, Amy. I was just joking," she continued.

"I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you, Jo. I'm sorry for ever burning your manuscript when we were young. I'm sorry for going with Aunt March to Europe. And most of all, I'm forever sorry for marrying Laurie," Amy said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Amy dear. The manuscript happened a long time ago. You deserved Europe more than I do. And what popped in your head to be sorry for marrying Teddy?" Jo asked.

"Oh don't pretend Jo! I see how you look at him, how he looks at you. Ever since. And I still couldn't believe you didn't notice it. Meg, Beth and I, even Marmee! Yesterday, it was the first time I've seen Laurie so happy and carefree from the time when we were young!" Amy cried, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

Jo was greatly shocked with what Amy had said. Her eyes looked at Amy tenderly before she said, "My dear, you have always been Teddy's one love. He chose you, did he not? I don't want you and me to have a gap. Especially now," Jo assured.

Amy smiled, embraced her sister and then left the room without another word. As she did, Meg entered this time.

"Look what I made for you, Jo – pumpkin pie!" cried Meg as she showed her.

"You haven't forgotten that that is my favourite," Jo said.

"Of course I haven't." Meg took a piece from it and fed it to Jo.

"It's very delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's been a long time since I ate one."

Jo looked out the window solemnly. All of a sudden a small blue bird flew right through the small opening. It landed on top of Jo's hand.

"Look at it, Meg. It reminds of Beth," Jo said, examining the bird.

"Jo!" Meg cried.

"No, look. Remember that Beth had always admired blue birds." Jo gently touched the little bird's head with her forefinger.

It hurt Meg to agree with Jo that the bird indeed reminded her of Beth. To her, it was as if Beth _was _the blue bird and was fetching Jo.

"Oh pardon me, I didn't mean to intrude," Laurie said when he unexpectedly opened the door. At the sight of him, the bird flew away.

"It's all right Laurie. No harm done," said Meg.

"I'll be returning later on." With that, he closed the door, leaving the sisters alone once more.

After minutes of silence, Meg said, "I'm sorry for letting you play in the snow after you got well."

Meg placed the plate aside and broke down. Jo patted her sister's back for comfort.

"Why must you be sorry?"

"It's because if had not allowed you, then you could have not gotten sick again."

"But Meg, you've made me the happiest person in the world when you let me skate with Teddy. And I will be forever grateful for that."

Meg stopped crying after but continued when she was no longer in front of Jo.

When night time came, Laurie was the one who again sat by Jo's side. His heart pained every time he would see how fragile she looked but he tried his best to be strong.

"'Oh Mr. Branch, I'm very glad you came. You look very dashing in that outfit of yours,'" Laurie said, attempting, with no luck to copy a girl's voice as he read.

"It's much better if we just talk, Teddy. Your girl voice is awful!" Jo cried as she laughed weakly.

Laurie set down the book and took out his hand to caress Jo's beautiful chestnut hair. She closed her eyes at his touch and said, "It's New Year's Eve. What are your resolutions?"

Laurie paused, thinking of what to answer. When he thought of one he said, "I swear this following year I won't be making fun of Meg, anymore and think that she acts too motherly for me."

Jo smiled and told him, "You're such a mean boy!"

"That's just the way I am, Miss March – I mean Mrs. Bhaer." Laurie bowed his head comically.

After moments of serenity, Jo stretched her arm to get something from beneath her bed. Seeing as she needed some help, Laurie asked, "What do you need, Jo?"

"M-may y-you get the red box under my b-bed?" she said, her voice cracking.

Laurie bent and without a doubt found a red box. He got it and waited for Jo's next instruction.

"Open it."

He gingerly opened it and inside the box was the old silly hat Laurie gave to Jo years ago. He took it and saw how perfect it still looked; it wasn't at all tattered and its colours haven't faded.

"I'm giving it back to you," Jo said, "I have taken care of it all these years and I think it's time for it to go back to its real owner."

"But why?"

Jo ignored his question and continued, "I've tried very hard to keep that safe for I saw it as a token of your love for me when we were both young."

Jo needn't to carry on for Laurie already knew what she meant through her eyes. He took her small slim hand and entwined it with his. He laid his head on her lap as she brushed his hair.

"I love you, Teddy, I've always had. However I was too stubborn to realize it," Jo whispered earnestly.

"I never stopped loving you Josephine March. And I never will." Laurie felt his heart soar when Jo told him that she loved him. He looked up at her and saw tears streaming down her pallid face. He wiped them away with his thumb as he said, "Please don't cry Jo, dear."

Jo held Laurie's hand closer to her.

"We don't have a place here on earth, Teddy. But maybe someday, we would in the afterlife. I have to leave you for a while but we will meet again soon, but not too soon I hope."

Tears stung Laurie's eyes. He kissed her forehead benignly.

By the door stood Amy, peeping, she covered her tear-stained face at the scene and quickly left, learning to finally accept that Laurie would never love her the way he had always loved her sister.

Laurie sat on Jo's bed. He took her in his arms and began to cradle her gently. Jo laid her head on Laurie's chest and listened intently at his heartbeat. She thought of how much she'd miss hers when she dies.

With one last look at Laurie, she closed her eyes, and then, she was gone.

_

* * *

_

Jo died peacefully minutes before the New Year had arrived.

The family gathered in Sleepy Hollow Cemetery for Jo's funeral. It was a very simple one, like what Jo had wished. She was buried alongside Beth, Marmee and Mr. March.

It was sunset when they went back to the house. The house felt emptier than ever.

Laurie was left outside, staring at the sky when John said, "After all this time, Laurie?"

He need not to ask what he meant for he instantly knew.

"Always," he answered, his eyes fixed upon the sky.

He smiled to himself and said, "See you soon, my love," as he waved Jo's old hat before entering back inside the house.

Somewhere high above the clouds, two beautiful angels were watching over them, smiling.

"I'll be waiting."

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it and I'd really appreciate if you review! By the way, this story is inspired by my cousin who died minutes before the year 2008 came. R.I.P. Anyways, can you guess who the two angels are?_


End file.
